Rain
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: AU. With Xion dead Roxas goes into Twilight Town to be alone but instead he saves a girls life and takes care of her but does the girl have hidden feelings for Roxas and does Roxas feel the same?


Rain

" Yo Roxas what's up buddy!" a man with spiked up hair said

"...Demyx..." Roxas said

" Aw come on you still aren't mad about Xion are you?" he asked

"...Yes i am...Why did the superior use her like that?" Roxas asked

" Hey man things come and go...Plus she was just a-" Demyx was cut off by another voice

" Hey morons why are you near MY room!" a women yelled

"Uh oh...H-Hey Larxene how are you?" Demyx asked trying to avoid her question but failed

"Dont change the subject!...Uh whats wrong with the shrimp?"Larxene asked

"He's still mad about what happened with Xion" Demyx said as Roxas got up from sitting on the ground

"Hey! Where are you going!" Larxene yelled

"...None of your damn buissness" Roxas said

Demyx was shocked at this it was the first time Roxas ever talked back to Larxene..Larxene however was mad

"Why you little brat!" Larxene said

But Roxas had already left

"...You were watching this whole time weren't you Marluxia?" Demyx asked

Then a man with pink hair appered from a room

" Yes i was ...My best guess is that Roxas is heading for Twilight Town" Marluxia said

"But it's raining there right why would he go around this time when it's raining?" Larxene asked

" Well this is Roxas we'er talking about he will do anyting to stay alone for as long as it takes" Demyx said

Meanwhile in Twilight Town it was raining

"Dumb" a girl with blue hair said

" Oh come on its not dumb Fuu its a great idea!" a boy wearing a orange shirt said

"Not" Fuu said

"Maybe she's right Rai" a boy with a black hat said

" But Seifer we could totally own Hayners group" Rai said as Fuu got up and headed for the clck tower

"Fuu you got something to do?" Seifer asked

" yes" she lied

" Okay see later then" Rai said

As Fuu went to the clock tower she noticed that the streets where quiet..To quiet

"...Why is it so-"Fuu was cut off by a sharp pain on her arm

"ROAR!" a Heartless shouted

"Ugh.." Fuu said as she was knocked to the ground

Then as the heartless was about to attack Fuu and kill her a figure in a black coat apperes and illed the Heartless

" Hey are you okay?" Roxas said

" Arm" she said

" Huh..Oh! Your arm is bleeding..CURE!" Roxas shouted as Fuu's wound healed

" Thanks" Fuu said

" Your welcome my name is Roxas what's your's?" He asked as he helped her up

" Fuu " She said

" Nice to meet you Fuu" Roxas said

"..." Fuu was quiet

" What's wrong?" Roxas asked

" Let's go somewhere else to alk" Fuu said..This surprised Roxas because all she said up to now was only one word every time she talked

" Okay follow me" Roxas said

After Roxas took Fuu somewhere else where Fuu could lay down and rest he went to buy some thing for her to eat

"Okay im back Fuu" Roxas said

"Hood" she said

" You want me to take my hood off?" Roxas asked

" Yes please" Fuu said

" Okay" Roxas said as he took his hood off to reveal a spikey haired boy with blue eyes

Seeing Roxas's face made Fuu blush

"Hey are you okay? your face is red" Roxas said

"Y-Yeah im fine its just you look..." Fuu toped herself before she said anything else

"I look what?" he asked

" Cute" she whispered hoping Roxas wouldnt hear her but he did

"Did you just say what i think you just said?"Roxas asked

"Y-Yes i did" Fuu said while blushing

Roxas also blushed

"U-Uh so i brought your food like i said-" Roxa was then cut off by Fuu's lips

Roxas was shocked that Fuu kissed him but then again a part of him didn't really mind it since he wanted to do it

" S-Sorry about that i just thought that you know" Fuu said

Thats when Roxas Kissed Fuu on the cheek which made her blush even more

Thats when a familier voice said something

" Fuu where are you!" Rai shouted

" Uh sounds like i have to go" Fuu said

"Okay then i have to go anyways see ya later " Roxas said as he left

" Goodbye Roxas" Fuu said as she left

* * *

><p>Please Review<p>

Me: I might do some more Kingdom hearts Character pairings for awhile until i can get some new ideas for my other story


End file.
